Things I'll Never Say
by WingsxOfxChaos
Summary: Raven has a few things she'll never say out loud to Beast Boy; so why not sing them? SONGFIC ONESHOT based on Avril Laveighn's "Thing's I'll Never Say" R&R please!


Emma: And The queen of procrastination strikes again; I am supposed to be working not only on my "Finding Mr. Right" chapter, but also my "Forevermore" one, a few random stories, and my summer homework since school starts soon… But, I'm posting these three oneshots tonight because they have been pecking at my thought process for a week now. SO, I don't own Teen Titans, or "Things I'll Never Say" by Avril Lavieghn, enjoy the story any way!

**These Things I'll Never Say:**

Raven tapped the rim of her glass in an annoyed fashion as she watched Robin and Cyborg toss back another round of Jell-O shots. Starfire was watching with an amused smile on her face, seeing as Earth alcohol didn't affect her fast metabolism, as her boyfriend got more and more intoxicated. Beast Boy stayed quiet as he watched his friends drink into a stupor, having not even touched his first beer and moved his green hair out of his emerald eyes.

"You're both gonna have hell to pay tomorrow when you have hangovers from hell," Beast Boy offered. Neither of the older Titans listened to the green hero who sighed and sipped his water and shot a glance at Raven. She glanced up and blushed as their eyes met, tugging at the long piece of hair on the side of her face." I thought we came here to sing karaoke too? Not just watch these two drink into a stupor…"

"Friend Beast Boy is right!" Starfire said her eyes gleaming with excitement. She had just recently heard of "the kara of oke" and had promptly drug the entire team to the karaoke bar downtown to sing and "make merry of the Saturday night". Raven rolled her eyes and tapped her glass's rim again." Friend Raven, will you sing a song?"

"Um, love to Star, but I don't sing," Raven said hurriedly. She tugged at the hem of her black belly shirt and tried to ignore Cyborg and Beast Boy's curious looks. Beast Boy gave her an odd look; he as well as Cyborg knew Raven could sing, very well actually, and loved singing in the shower." Okay, that's a lie, what I mean is, I don't sing in front of crowds…"

"Please, Just one song, friend?" Star pleaded. Raven tried to ignore the wide puppy dog eyes but she failed miserably." I promise not to do the pestering of you all night if you sing but one song!"

"C'mon Rae," Beast Boy said touching her shoulder gently," We all know you're an awesome singer! And, you never know, it could be fun!"

Between Star's wide, hopeful, green eyes and Beast Boy's hand on her shoulder, Raven couldn't take it.

"I- shit Star, you know I can't take those eyes!" Raven cried. She sighed and stood up turning towards the karaoke D.J." One song and that is final!"

Raven found the song she wanted quickly and told the D.J. who was overjoyed to have a Titan singing tonight, and bumped her to sing next. Raven closed her eyes and listened to the beginning notes of her song, a personal favorite of hers from Avril Lavieghn, and began to sing:

_I'm tugging at my hair  
I'm pulling at my clothes  
I'm trying to keep my cool  
I know it shows  
I'm staring at my feet  
My cheeks are turning red  
I'm searching for the words inside my head_

_(Raven looked up and blushed as she met Beast Boy's emerald eyes, she didn't want him to know how true this song was about them.)_

(Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah

If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you... away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
(Raven remembered when Melchior had broken her heart and she had hugged Beast Boy; she wished she could hold him too tight, so close like that again.)

_If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say_

It don't do me any good  
It's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you  
What's on my mind  
If ain't coming out  
We're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care  


_(Beast Boy only had eyes for Raven; he listened to her beautiful voice fill the bar, and everyone fall silent to listen to her too. He loved her, he always had, and now he was wondering if she was telling him she felt the same, but couldn't say it.)_

_(Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah_

If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you... away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

What's wrong with my tongue  
These words keep slipping away  
I stutter, I stumble  
Like I've got nothing to say  


_(Raven never let her eyes leave Beast Boy's, her face growing redder by the second, and tried to put all her pent-up emotion into the song.)_

_(Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah_

Guess I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say  
If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you...away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say  
These things I'll never say

When the song ended the whole bar gave a magnificent round of applause, ending in a standing ovation for the dark Titan who bowed humbly offstage and hurried back to her friends. She sat for a few more minutes, getting praises from them, then excused herself and ducked outside to get some air. She hadn't taken five steps before someone grabbed her shoulder and spun her around.

"Rae, that was a very good song," Beast Boy said staring pointedly into her amethyst eyes." Was it about anyone in particular? I mean it seemed like a very specific song to choose."

"I, um, well it's just my favorite Avril song," Raven tried to play off. She tugged at the long strand of hair at the side of her face. Beast Boy grabbed the hand tugging at her hair and laced his fingers through hers, cupping her cheek with his free hand." I well, yes there is someone I sang that song for, but it's nothing, he's this really awesome guy and I'm just-"

"Wonderful?" Beast Boy offered, tracing her cheek with his thumb," Amazing, pure, awesome, kind, beautiful, caring, and sweet?" Raven shook her head." Really? Because you are all of that, Raven; all of that and more."

"If I told you that song," Raven gasped," Was for you…what would you do? I mean if I really had just made a public display of myself for you, what would you-"

Beast Boy kissed her; he pulled her face up to his and kissed her lips softly. He wrapped both arms around her waist and smiled through the kiss when she looped her own around his neck. They kissed for a good few moments before Beast Boy pulled his face back from hers.

"You blow me away," Beast Boy murmured in her ear," I'll stay with you every night you want me; you can never squeeze me too tight, because I'm always gonna hold you tighter; and one day I intend to ask you to marry me because I love you, Miss Rave Roth."

Raven smiled and kissed Beast Boy again; so much for what she's never have to say.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Emma: Okay, so a very cheesy ending, but I am an author and entitled to a few of those!

(Studio audience gives a cheer of approval.)

Emma: What the hell?! When did I get a studio audience? Forget it, that's a headache for another day… Hope you enjoyed the story, R&R please!


End file.
